


Windmills

by Chloe_Louise_1996



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Louise_1996/pseuds/Chloe_Louise_1996
Summary: Noodle comes to terms with her feelings for 2D.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, I'm still not used to writing like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

Stretching, Noodle forced herself to open her eyes. Blinking as the room around her became clear, she rubbed away the last of the sleep and glanced at the clock. 8am. Damn. She still can't beat the habit of getting up early. Grumbling something unintelligible she pushed herself up onto her elbows and pushed the blankets down and off herself. Swinging over to the edge of the bed and putting her feet on the cool hardwood floor, she reached down and grabbed the first hoodie she saw and pulled it on, as well as mismatched bed socks. Wandering to the door, she pushed it open and followed the familiar path to the kitchen. Blinking at the bright light that greeted her, she smiled as she took in her familiar surroundings. Standing on tiptoes, she grabbed the frying pan and ingredients needed to make pancakes and got to work, hoping the smell would wake the other 3 members of the house. Dancing on her tiptoes and humming along under her breath, she took a quick glance around the kitchen, fork dangling between her teeth. She smiled fondly at the pictures stuck to the fridge. Selfies taken, all of her with her band mates, house mates and friends. One picture in particular caught her eye, it was the day she realised she had feelings for 2D. It was a winter day when they had just popped out to the shops and come home realising neither of them had their key and both of their other house mates had gone out for the day. They had spent the afternoon sat on the doorstep, eating the ice cream they had bought meant for dinner that evening, sat so close that their thighs and shoulders touched. It was also the day she tried a cigarette for the first and last time. She turned back to her work, shaking her head to rid the memory and the slight pang in her heart at the fact that her love was unrequited. Sighing she continued with her task of breakfast. Flipping the last pancake she started humming under her breath. Putting her masterpiece on the table along with ice cream and syrup, she danced her way back to the stove before grabbing her tea. Turning around to the doorway she stopped in her tracks as she saw the idiot who constantly plagued her thoughts stood there, in nothing but boxers, tight boxers, mouth slightly agape as he stared at her. Blushing at being caught dancing in her pyjamas she ducked her head down and pointed at the table before sitting down herself. Tucking her feet under her she grabbed a pancake and busied herself with scooping out ice cream and avoiding looking at him as he sat down opposite her. Peeking up quickly after returning the ice cream to the middle of the table, she saw his hair was messy, clearly the smell had roused him from sleep and he hadn't bothered to do anything with it before climbing up to the kitchen. Or bothered to put any clothes on she thought as another blush crept up her face as she realised how domesticated this scene would have looked to an onlooker. "So, Noods love, how long have you been up?" he said, voice still raspy from sleep. Looking up, she saw he was busy stuffing his face with pancake to notice she was still in her pyjamas herself. "Only about half an hour, I got hungry" she reasoned, justifying why she was up so early. "Would you like some cafe?" she asked, english still a bit fuzzy first thing in the morning. "Coffee sounds great" he replied, either not realising her mistake or choosing to ignore it. Nodding, she discarded her fork to one side after shoving in the rest of her pancake into her mouth. Turning towards to coffee pot she turned back sharply when she heard a laugh followed by a cough. What greeted her was a sight she would remember for the rest of her life. 2D had a hand covering his mouth and pancake hanging from a fork which was halfway to said mouth and tears forming in his eyes as he tried not to laugh. "What exactly is so funny?" she demanded, hand on one hip, knee bent. "S'just, you looked like a hamster with all that food stuffed in your tiny mouth Noods!" he exclaimed, finally allowing himself to laugh, bending over and hitting the table as he did so. Her heart did windmills as she watched, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth as she turned and busied herself with making his coffee. Placing his steaming mug down in front of him, she took her seat once more, silently thanking whatever gods that were out there that the other 2 hadn't woken up yet, allowing herself to fully relax and enjoy the rest of her breakfast with the man she was crushing on hard. Finishing the rest of their food in companionable silence, she stood and took their dishes to the sink before making quick work of the washing up. Turning around she walked straight into his chest.....his very exposed chest. Squeaking and blushing a red rivaling the counter tops of the kitchen, she moved to the other side. She was royally screwed if this was how it was going to be. "Hey Noods?" she heard him call after her. Turning around, she steadied herself with a hand on the door frame, "yeah?" "You should wear the hoodie more often. It covers your shorts and makes you look naked!" 2D said, laughing at his own little joke. Blushing and rushing away she clutched at her heart through the jumper. Yep. She had passed screwed and was well and truly fucked.


	2. Windmills 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D realises Noodle has changed from the little girl he used to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told paragraphs make reading less daunting so I'll try my best :) Anyway, was going to keep it as a one-shot but it kinda just carried on so I hope you enjoy!

The smell wafted over him, making his nose twitch. That was familiar, it's home again. Complete now that their little guitarist was home for good. The smell tickled his nose as it woke up his stomach, grumbling at the fact it hadn't had any food. The light made his eyes close reflexively as what little that managed to get through his blinds hit him. The wood was cold on his feet as he managed to stumble to the door before sticking his head out and looking up the stairs.  
One foot at a time, he climbed up, holding onto the wall for much needed support. Windows were open up here, he could smell the fresh air. It made him want to crawl back down into his dark room but the one enticing smell kept him going as did the grumbling of his belly. Maybe Russ made breakfast. Hey! Maybe he made pancakes! That thought alone was enough to spur him on up the stairs just a little bit faster. Oh. It wasn't Russ. That definitely wasn't the drummer dancing round their kitchen. Nope. Noodle was there. Eyes widening at the sight, he took it all in. The way her hips moved in time to silent music, music that only she could hear, arms flailing like she was being shocked. And oh. Her hoodie was just long enough to let his mind wander just a little bit more than it should have. Mouth hanging open at the sight that greeted him, he realised he had been caught staring at his little guitarist; wait no! Not his, internally hitting himself on the head he corrected his statement. THEIR little guitarist, not his.  
While all this was going on inside his head, he followed the direction of her hand and saw the table. Oh my god. Pancakes. It was heaven on a plate. Feeling a little bit of dribble at the side of his mouth he wiped it away with a quick flash of his hand and sat down in his unofficially assigned seat, directly opposite the girl who seemed to be appearing more and more in his thoughts as more than the little girl they discovered in a FedEx box, the girl who appeared to be avoiding looking at him entirely. Did I do something wrong? No. I haven't even said a word to her yet. Oh. Maybe that's it! "So, Noods love, how long have you been up?" There. That was a good conversation starter. High-fiving himself mentally, he heard her reply, just barely realising that he had in fact started a conversation. Stuffing half a pancake in his mouth and refraining from moaning at the way the sweet almost melted in his mouth, he could have kissed the girl for the way she made breakfast foods. "Only about half an hour. I got hungry" came her quiet reply. Half an hour. She had managed to do all of this in half an hour?! It took Russel at least an hour to do enough for all 4 of them! "... some cafe?" Shocking himself back to reality was the tail end of a question he assumed was supposed to be asking him if he wanted coffee. He would need all the caffeine he could get if he was to keep his thoughts in check. "Coffee sounds great" he chose to ignore the slight mistake she made, remembering back to when she was still learning to speak English a few years ago. Or was it more? He couldn't remember now. He came back to the current moment just in time to see a sight he wished he could take a picture of. The small girl, with an even smaller mouth, just shoved an entire pancake into her mouth. He blinked. Once, twice. Nope, he was gone. He let out a small laugh before coughing to try and hide his amusement. Then he made the mistake of looking up to meet her eyes. Hand on hip, knee bent, she looked somewhere in between amused and annoyed. He hoped it was the first option as an annoyed Noodle was not something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. "What exactly is so funny?" Do not make eye contact again Stu, don't do it or you will be killed for laughing. A tapping commenced when he didn't answer straight away and knowing her lack of patience at times his no eye contact plan went out of the window. Deep breath and then reply. Good plan of action. Here goes nothing. "S'just you looked like a hamster with all that food stuffed in your tiny mouth Noods!" And he was gone. Head bent over as laughter escaped his lips, loud and long. Feeling the table underneath his hand he hit it to try and control himself but to no avail. This was the first time in a long time he had laughed so much and so freely. It was all because of the girl he used to see as a little sister. Used to. Tears brimmed his eyes and he finally started to breathe normally again. The last of his laughter left his lips as a steaming mug of pure caffeine was placed in front of him. Tongue sneaking out to lick his lips he eyed both his pancake and the coffee greedily, deciding which to go for first. Pancake. Coffee was still far too hot to drink judging from the steam that was rising from the cup, making small swirls in the air, just covering his breakfast companions face. Nothing else was said, nothing else needed to be said. He realised half way through his last pancake that he had missed this. Just the two of them hanging out and spending time together. This is what it would be like if it were just the two of them.  
Chastising himself he shoved the last forkful of food into his mouth ungracefully before pushing his plate away and resting a hand on his belly. Not the most attractive thing to see but he couldn't care less. Stuart Pots was having feelings for his closest friend! Someone he thought of as a little sister. Oh man. Russ would kill him. Pushing away from the table, he barely recognised the sound his chair made as it scraped against the laminate flooring. Toes touching the cold floor, being careful to avoid the wet patches where Noodle's cleaning had gotten a little enthusiastic and splashed bubbles everywhere he smiled. This was his Noodle. The one he had missed. The one that he, that he....oooof.  
The said Noodle had just walked face first into his chest. He had to physically refrain from wrapping his arms around her to keep her close to him. To have her skin touch his for just a little bit longer. What a predicament he was in. Her squeak was too adorable and was like music to his ears as he felt the warmth of her face against his exposed chest. I made her blush! I made the composed Noodle blush without even having to try. All too soon for his liking she moved. The cool air making him shiver as he remembered the current state of undress that he was in. Ah well, she would get used to it eventually. No. She wouldn't need to! Stop thinking this way Stu he sternly reminded himself as the most beautiful sight greeted his eyes. Noodle. Wearing nothing but a hoodie and socks and what he assumed were the worlds shortest shorts. Walking away from him. Eyes found the ceiling as he tried in vain to keep his thoughts in check. He had to. He had to make a joke, anything to see the blush on her face one last time before she disappeared.  
Without a second thought he heard himself calling out to her just as she rounded the corner to the hallway. "Hey Noods!" He realised he had startled her, if the hand balancing herself on the door frame was anything to go by. "Yeah?" Here goes nothing he thought. "You should wear the hoodie more often. It covers your shorts and makes you look naked!" That was his undoing. Laughter bubbled forth once more and he was gone. Just realising she had scurried away with that pretty little blush on her face he composed himself. She would be his undoing and then Russ would for sure kill him. He would do anything to protect her.  
"D you need to put clothes on! We can't have baby girl see you like that! Have some respect man" scolded the man in question, shaking his head as he rounded the table to stand in front of the man who was currently having an internal battle with himself.  
Stop it Stu, she's never gonna see you like that. Sighing, he merely nodded at Russel and made his way back downstairs to his dark haven. Away from everyone and everything where he can wallow in self pity and self hatred at how he could never hold Noodle in his arms. Well, he was fucked if this is what it was going to be like. Royally fucked. Barely making it to the bed before he flung himself down and hid under the covers. Despite everything that was going on inside of his head, he allowed himself a smile at their little domesticated scene this morning. I should wake up early more often was the last thing he thought before darkness took over and he was asleep once more.


End file.
